


Play Wonderwall

by caribou_cash



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, music fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt just doesn't know how to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Wonderwall

Matt strummed idly on his guitar. He had lost his pick somewhere in the case. He hadn’t bothered looking for it; he wasn’t planning to actually play anything, he was really just kind of dicking around with the guitar.

Tyson walked in and gave him a shit-eating grin.

“Wow. Is that a guitar? Can you play  _ Wonderwall _ .”

“Fuck you Ty.”

Matt laughed and picked up his guitar. He went to go put it away in his room. Fuck Tyson, but the guitar joke didn’t really bother him. It was all in good fun, and Matt appreciated the light, friendly teasing. Truth was, Matt didn’t actually know how to play  _ Wonderwall _ . 

~~~~

Matt started taking his guitar with him on roadtrips. He provided much needed entertainment and mood music. He sometimes took requests. Sometimes.

“Hey, Matt! Can you play  _ Wonderwall _ ?” Tyson yelled at him from the front of bus.

Matt flipped him off and smiled. He started strumming quietly. 

“So does anyone have any actual requests?”

Gabe leans over from the row in front of him and says, “Artist’s choice.” 

Matt grins. He starts playing the opening riff to _Shut_ _Up_ _and_ _Dance_. He gets up and walks down the aisle, trying to goad any of the other guys into singing. He gets all the way to the front of the bus. 

“A backless dress and some beat-up sneaks…”

He winks at Nate and Tyson. Nate starts singing on the next verse. They get up and join Matt on the way back to the back of the bus. He finishes playing with a flourish. He takes a bow and the bus applauds.  Nate sits next to Gabe and they start taking Snapchats. Matt sits back in his seat. Tyson sits on top of him.

“Oof. Watch the guitar, dip.”

Tyson blows him a kiss, but he sits on the seat next to Matt. 

~~~~~

Matt and Tyson were rooming together for this roadtrip. Matt threw his bags into the room, but carefully placed his guitar on the bed. He looked over at Tyson who looked about ready to pass out. He nods at him.

“You sleep. I’ll take a shower.”

Tyson’s face is pressed into the pillow but he mumbles, “G’night Matty D.”

 

Tyson woke up the next day to Matt’s singing. He initially thought it was coming from the shower but he remembered that Matt had showered last night. He flips over in bed, and sees Matt sitting on the edge of his bed. He’s shirtless; the guitar strap pressing against the smooth skin of his back.

“You want to know how to make me smile..”

Tyson doesn’t recognize the song at first. Matt strums a little louder, his voice picking up. Tyson starts recognizing the song. It’s a soft cover of _Moves_ _Like_ _Jagger_. He laughs quietly to himself. He joins the next chorus. Matt turns around but he doesn't stop playing. He smiles at Tyson. Tyson’s heart drops but tries to not let it affect his singing. 

They finish singing. Matt strings a few notes together but doesn't really start play another song. He sets the guitar on his bed and goes to lie down next to Tyson. Tyson, the moment-ruiner that he is, smirks and says, “It would have been cooler if you could’ve played  _ Wonderwall _ , bro.”

Matt groans. He grabs the pillow closest to him and attempts to suffocate Tyson.

They get the W that night. They’re both a little tipsy on more than just the win. Matt herds Tyson back to their room. Tyson sits back on his bed. He turns on the TV but leaves it muted, focusing on the colors and movement. Matt pulls out his guitar.

“Oh, shit. Are you gonna finally play  _ Wonderwall _ ?”

“No. Fuck you.”

Matt plays a few notes but starts at the chorus.

“The way you make me feel, the way you turn me on…”

Tyson rests his head against Matt’s shoulder.

“That’s good. You’re really good. I don’t get why you don’t play  _ Wonderwall  _ for me.”

Matt rolls his eyes. 

“Why do you want me to play that song so badly?”

Tyson shrugs.

“I like it. It’s… relatable.”

Matt’s quiet. He strums quietly and then starts another song. Tyson giggles when he realizes what it is.

“With a taste of your lips, I’m on a ride. you’re toxic, I'm going under.” 

Tyson joins Matt in the singing. Matt finishes playing and puts his guitar on the floor. He meets Tyson’s eyes, gaze flickering to his lips. He thinks,  _ fuck it _ , and goes in for the kiss. Tyson sighs and kisses him back. THey kiss slowly and lazily  for a few minutes. Tyson presses a kiss to Matt’s forehead before going to sleep.

~~~~~

Matt basically kicks in Tyson’s door. 

“What the fuck Matthew Abernathy Duchene?!”

“Shut the fuck up. I’ve got to show you something.”

Tyson rolls his eyes, but indulges Matt when he drags him out into the living room. His face breaks into a grin when he spots MAtt’s guitar. Matt picks it up and starts playing. 

“I said maybe, you’re gonna be the one who saves me…”

Tyson presses his mouth onto Matt’s once the latter’s done singing.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
